Random HoN songs
by MoonLight shadows 3434
Summary: its gonna be a random book of charactors singing songs it will be comprised of songs with 2 or more singers with each song i see fit for each i take request for songs an the charactors that sing them for u it CAN NOT be a solo song rated T just in case:P
1. Zoey, Kalona, and Stark

**More HoN Randomness **

***Music starts* :)**

_Me: I am so evil, well not really just crazy I guess. ._._

**Stark : hey monster, you are such a stubborn fellow. Wont you give up on Zoey already?**

**Kalona : well I regret to inform you that is unacceptable. No doubt I am her destiny.**

**Zoey: wont you both please stop. Just look in the mirror.**

**Kalona and Stark: pitiful faces* well you don't have to say something so mean. Men compete with their hearts!**

**Kalona: nice job!**

**Stark: oh nice job**

**Kalona: Stark, how have you been doing lately?**

**Stark: great, but protecting Zoey is hard work.**

**Kalona: isn't that nice no time to slow down.**

**Stark: oh cut it out the 2****nd**** verse is starting**

**Kalona: oh my sweetest vampire I am so in love with you. If you cant understand that, I will kidnap u and steal you up again.**

**Stark: I will steal you back risking my life, but I cannot steak your heart *back to being pitiful***

**Zoey: cut it out you 2! Are you even listening to me you 2?**

**Both: the insecure side of you is also charming and men compete with their hearts.**

**Eric: wait a minute! Aren't you forgetting someone!**

**Eric is entering the stage, thanks for waiting.**

**Stark: wait wait what?**

**Kalona: try to understand the atmosphere in here!**

**Stark: if you get carried away I will really kick the hell out of you!**

**Zoey: one person to love is enough for me, quite and insolent to stand on. **

**Other 2 : by looks we'd only pass med/low class…? Well men compete with their hearts.**

**Zoey: please compete with your faces.**

**Kalona: ahhhh its finally over *fixes wings***

**Stark: I am so tired**

**Kalona: lets get the night life rolling**

**Stark: no sorry I have this and that**

**Kalona: ah nice next time introduce me to some1 interesting next time.**

**Stark: oh sorry**

_Well ya, song fic here between mostly stark and Kalona. Zoey has very little talk a.k.a singing. Well enjoy more to come :P _


	2. Dragon and Anastasia

**Me: ok here we go Dragon, Anastasia your turn with the song **_**Anything You can do I can do better.**_

***Music starts*_**

**Anastasia: I can do anything better than you**

**Dragon: no you can't **

**Anastasia: yes I can**

**Dragon: no you cant**

**Anastasia: yes I can**

**Dragon: no you cant**

**Anastasia: yes I can yes I can**

**Dragon: anything you can be I can be greater sooner or later I'm greater than you.**

**Anastasia: no you're not**

**Dragon: yes I am**

**Anastasia: No you're no**

**Dragon:yes I am**

**Anastasia: no you're no**

**Dragon: yes I am yes I am yes I am I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge.**

**Anastasia: I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow**

**Dragon: I can live on bread and cheese**

**Anastasia: only on that?**

**Dragon: yep**

**Anastasia: laughs* so can a rat**

**Dragon: any not you can sing I can sing higher**

**Anastasia: I can sing any note higher then you**

**Dragon: no you cant**

**Anastasia: yes I can**

**Dragon: *voice gets a bit higher* no you cant**

**Anastasia: *voice gets a bit higher* yes I can**

**Dragon: *voice gets a bit higher* no you can**

**Anastasia: *voice gets a bit higher* yes I can**

**Dragon: *voice gets a bit more higher* No you cant**

**Anastasia: *voice gets even more higher than Dragon's* yes I caaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!**

**Dragon: whoa how do you sing that high?**

**Anastasia: I'm a girl**

**Dragon: anything you can say I can say softer**

**Anastasia: yes I can **

**Dragon: voice gets softer* no u cant**

**Anastasia: voice gets softer* yes I can**

**Dragon: voice gets softer* no you cant**

**Anastasia: voice gets softer* yes I can**

**Dragon: voice gets softer* no you cant**

**Anastasia: voice gets softer* yes I cant**

**Dragon: voice gets softer* no you cant**

**Anastasia: YES I CAN!**

**Dragon: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker**

**Anastasia: I can drink it quicker and get even sicker.**

**Dragon: I can open any safe**

**Anastasia: with out getting caught?**

**Dragon:yep**

**Anastasia: that's what I thought you crook**

**Dragon: any note u can hold I can hold longer**

**Anastasia: I can hold any note longer than you**

**Dragon: no you cant**

**Anastasia: yes I can**

**Dragon: no you can't**

**Anastasia: yes I can**

**Dragon: no you caaaannn't**

**Anastasia: yes can Dragon: yes you can, man were do you keep all that air?**

**Anastasia: trying to catch breath***

**Dragon: anything u can say I can say faster**

**Anastasia: I can say anything faster that you**

**Me: no not gonna be don Idk how to typ that! **

**Dragon:k**

**Anastasia: is you say so**

**Dragon: I can jump a heardle**

**Anastasia: I can wear a gurdal**

**Dragon: I can nit a sweater**

**Anastasia: I can sew it better**

**Dragon: I can do most anything**

**Anastasia: can you bake a pie**

**Dragon: no **

**Anastasia: neither can I **

**Dragon: anything you can sing I can sing sweeter**

**Anastasia: I can sing anything sweeter than you **

***imagine this part if u must ok***

**Dragon:no you cant**

**Anastasia: yes I can**

**Dragon: no you can't**

**Anastasia: yes I can**

**Dragon: no you cant**

**Anastasia: yes I can **

**Dragon: no you cant**

**Anastasia: oh yes I can**

**Dragon: no you can't can't cant!**

**Anastasia: yes I can can can can**

**Both: yes I can!**

**Dragon: oh man I am lost now but that was fun**

**Anastasia: yes it was**

**Dragon: hmmmm I think I want to have anther play at this with a different song**

**Anastasia: ya can we**

**Me: sure I will find a great song with you guys next up will be rephiam and Stevie rae.**


	3. Kalona and Zoey

_I know I know it looks like I lied but I didn't. its hard to find a country song with a duet so until I do I am skipping the song with Stevie Rae and Rephiam. So shut up and enjoy what I give u. the song is Phantom of the Opera by Nightwish._

**Zoey: In sleep he sang to me  
>In dreams he came<br>That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
>And do I dream again for now I find<br>The Phantom of the Opera is there  
>Inside my mind<strong>

**Kalona: Sing once again with me  
>Our strange duet<br>My power over you grows stronger yet  
>And though you turn from me to glance behind<br>The Phantom of the Opera is there  
>Inside your mind<strong>

**Zoey: Those who have seen your face  
>Draw back in fear<br>I am the mask you wear**

**Zoey: It's me they hear...**

**Both: Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
>The Phantom of the Opera is there<br>Inside my/your mind**

**BACKGROUND  
>He's there, the phantom of the opera!<strong>

**Zoey: He's there, the phantom of the opera**

**Kalona In all your fantasies, you always knew  
>that man and mystery . . .<strong>

**Zoey: . . . were both in you . . .**

**BOTH: And in this labyrinth,  
>where night is blind,<br>the Phantom of the Opera  
>is therehere inside your/my mind . . .**

**Kalona: Sing, my Angel of Music!  
><strong> 

**Zoey: He's there,  
>the Phantom of the Opera . . .<br>(vocalizing)**

**Kalona: Sing, Sing  
>Sing for me<br>Sing, my Angel of music  
>Sing for me!<strong>


	4. Rephiam and Stevie Rae

_**Me: yay finally found a song for these 2 :P thanks to a friend who left the first review. I have so this is a big thanks to **HorseyWitchOfTorchwood\_

**_S__tevie Rae: _In a perfect world One we've never known  
>We would never need to face the world alone. They can have the world we'll create our own I may not be brave or strong or smart But some where in my secret heart I know Love will find a way Any where we go I'm home<br>**

**If you are there beside me like dark turning into day Some how we'll come through Now that I've found you  
>Love will find a way<br>**

**_Rephiam:I was so afraid Now I realize Love is never wrong and so it never dies there's a perfect world  
>Shining in your eyes<em>**

**_Both:And if only they could feel it too. The happiness I feel with you. They'd know Love will find a way  
>Any where we go,we're home If we are there togetherLike dark turning into day<br>_**

**_Some how we'll come through  
>Now that I've found you<br>Love will find a way_**

**_I know love will find a way  
><em>**

_yep this is it finally hop u enjoyed it most likely the next chapter will be with the twins. Maybe not a promise k__  
><em>


End file.
